La peur du fil
by KiraKandra
Summary: Quand le doute fait vibrer le fil, il ne reste que peu d'options. Sauter. Ou le saisir à pleine main quitte à se brûler. Faith et Céleste sont sur le point de découvrir qu'une erreur peut changer beaucoup de choses, et même révéler de nouveaux reflets.


**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Nouvel OS avec un couple différent et un jeu que j'aime beaucoup ! Il n'a aucun rapport avec le reboot Catalyst.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La ville. Une myriade de bruits et une pénurie de couleurs. Même l'ombre de la nuit la rendait plus vivante. Celle-ci allait d'ailleurs bientôt prendre la dominance. Mais avant cela, la dernière lueur du jour ferait son apparition et viendrait chercher sa consœur dont les voiles orangés glissaient encore sur les bâtiments.

Immobile, Faith profitait de ce spectacle. Elle admirait les rares teintes naturelles qui animaient ces statues d'un blanc sévère immaculé. Quand enfin elles s'évanouirent, elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement.

Trop loin pour entendre les rires, les pleurs. Trop proche pour échapper à quelques klaxons et autres exclamations mécaniques. Elle fit le vide.

Le silence. Le néant. Serein. Hors du temps.

Le tunnel de la fuite ? Le havre de paix ?

Elle relâcha son souffle. Elle ne savait pas. Ça pouvait dépendre de qui comme de quoi.

Soudain son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ce qui lui donna l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Et elle pouvait très bien être en train de franchir le seuil du cauchemar.

C'était un bruit désagréable en tout point. Fort à en crever les tympans. Répétitif à vous en faire tourner la tête. En contrebas, là, il attirait toute sorte d'attention, innocente aussi bien qu'intéressée. Mais en haut, ici, il attirait surtout leur méfiance. Un bruit à fuir comme la peste, un bruit synonyme de perte, un bruit qui vous coupe les ailes.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, pas à l'instant présent.

La Messagère se reprit. Elle était hors de danger. Les battements de son cœur s'espacèrent. Elle fit un pas en avant, un pas affirmé et pourtant prudent, qui teste. Un automatisme. Le solide claquement métallique qui en résulta l'enjoignit à s'engager.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Faith avançait sur cette poutre avec une lenteur plus proche de l'égarement que de la prudence. Les sirènes de police qui venaient de retentir résonnaient désormais au loin, comme un bourdonnement qui la suivait sans l'atteindre, sans percer sa bulle de réflexion. Elles n'étaient pas pour elle qui, perchée à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur, demeurait invisible au commun des mortels.

Pas à pas elle progressait avec un balancement anodin sur cette barre de fer, ce pont reliant deux toits où le vide était aussi fascinant qu'effrayant, et l'autre côté rassurant quoique décevant.

Et puis de temps en temps elle s'arrêtait. Son souffle s'évanouissait, sa poitrine cessait de se soulever et son équilibre lui-même était comme figé. Elle se laissait engloutir par le silence et devenait une silhouette immuable. C'était comme si elle mesurait tout ce qui se trouvait en contrebas, cette vie qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de défiler. Elle était persuadée d'avoir toujours mieux vu depuis les hauteurs, d'avoir eu l'esprit plus clair et un champ d'actions plus large, de posséder cette liberté qui faisait défaut à ceux qui avait accepté cette prétendue sécurité. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, les gens comme Callaghan devaient ressentir exactement la même chose. Gouverner depuis le sommet sans se soucier de la différence de couleurs de l'autre côté. Mais elle, elle les voyait ces couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres, elle les protégeait.

Et puis, soudainement, elle repartait.

Aujourd'hui avait été un jour comme les autres mais aussi bien différent. Aujourd'hui quelque chose avait été ébranlé en elle, la laissant en proie aux répliques de ce choc, vagabonde parmi ses propres pensées et sentiments. Elle avait éprouvé un mélange de sensations si dense qu'il lui fallait encore du temps pour tout digérer. Elle n'avait pour seule certitude qu'une remise en question, actuellement mise en suspens au profit d'une escapade nocturne. L'exutoire idéal.

Parvenue au bout de son fil elle soupira puis s'immobilisa. La tête levée vers l'horizon, elle laissait peu à peu les échos de la vie urbaine revenir vers elle. Fini la balade, ça ne lui apporterait rien de plus et elle le savait. Peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin, après tout, n'était pas d'être seule mais entourée. La compagnie était un remède et un moteur de réflexion aussi bon qu'un autre. C'est sur cette idée qu'elle se fraya un chemin vers le repaire.

D'ordinaire si focalisée sur sa course, elle ignora le contact rude, mais que son agilité rendait souple, du béton sous ses pieds. Ses prises étaient maîtrisées, comme toujours, mais moins affermies. Ses phalanges à découvert ne souffraient ni du frottement contre la pierre, ni du glissement contre les tuyaux. Distante. Précise. Rapide. C'étaient des mots qu'on lui attribuait souvent, pourtant cette fois ils ne revêtaient pas tout à fait le même apparat.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la porte d'entrée de l'antre de Merc que ses sens sortirent de leur anesthésie. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'actionner la poignée.

Immédiatement assaillie par la chaleur de l'endroit plutôt animé en cette soirée, elle se sentit autant à l'aise qu'à l'étroit. Elle se rappela que c'était ce qu'elle avait choisi, et quitte à être là, autant tenter l'expérience jusqu'au bout. Hélée par le maître des lieux dès son entrée, elle vint à sa rencontre presque discrètement. Elle salua d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire sincère mais bref le reste de la bande rassemblé autour d'une table, cartes et boissons en main.

« Hé Faith, plutôt rare ton humeur sociable ! »

C'était dit d'un ton enjoué avec toujours néanmoins cette pointe piquante qui caractérisait la blonde. L'interpelée se contenta de la fixer une seconde avant de revenir vers l'homme devant elle qui esquissait un geste dans sa direction.

« Bière ? »

Elle prit la bouteille que Merc lui tendait, tout juste décapsulée.

« Merci. »

Elle resta adossée au mur plusieurs minutes sans se joindre au jeu malgré les propositions, puis se dirigea vers l'un de ses perchoirs favoris. Elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa les couleurs de la ville sous le ciel sombre. Les discussions et éclats de rire se confondirent avec le froissement des matières soumises au mouvement, devenant des échos similaires à ceux d'un peu plus tôt. Et encore, elle s'éloigna de l'instant présent pour s'aventurer de nouveau sur son fil à la recherche d'une solution. Un regard en arrière et elle revoyait la scène d'aujourd'hui, un regard vers l'avant et ce qui l'attendait était flou, comme si elle devait plisser les yeux pour affiner sa vision et entrevoir le point suivant.

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Elle ne se demandait plus ce qu'il y avait au bout du fil, mais bien s'il y avait quelque chose tout court.

Son combat, ses idées, ses valeurs ? Ses compétences, ses missions, ses messages ? A quoi se résumait sa vie, finalement ? Elle n'était pas dépourvue d'objectifs, pas plus que de sentiments. Alors quoi ? Ça en valait la peine ? Quelle était l'autre alternative après tout ? Se terrer, arrêter de courir, arrêter de survivre ? Etait-elle seule ? Non, elle avait Merc. Elle avait une sœur, même si elle n'avait plus vraiment de lien. Elle avait des amis. Enfin, elle le pensait. Foutue Cel. Un faux pas, un seul, une erreur qui n'était même pas la sienne et voilà qu'elle remettait tout en question.

« Hey. »

Cel lui faisait face, épaule gauche appuyée contre le mur et le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle l'observa une minute avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur l'extérieur. Cel. Belle. Fière. Cynique. Et maintenant silencieuse, hésitante et nerveuse. Visiblement ça l'avait tout autant affectée qu'elle, et elle en tira une forme de contentement mesquin, comme si le savoir était une maigre consolation qui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Elle récria cette sensation inutile immédiatement. Plusieurs minutes défilèrent avant que son amie ne se décide à briser ce mutisme fébrile.

« Ecoute Faith, j'ai paniquée, j'ai… je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui. »

La brune reporta son attention vers elle, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Faith se mit à fixer le sol avant de revenir sur l'extérieur encore une fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à démêler ce qui planait, de l'amertume ou de l'inquiétude ? Et elle ne pouvait, ou ne voulait rien y faire.

« Ils ne m'ont pas trouvée. »

« Ils auraient pu. »

Cette fois la jeune femme planta ses yeux verts dans les siens, la forçant à entamer un contact visuel. Faith accepta ses propos, intégrant avec eux la douleur qu'ils renfermaient. Céleste s'en voulait, s'excusait, quelque part elle se dit que c'était déjà plus qu'escompté.

 _« Cel ! »_

 _Elle étira ses membres à son maximum pour pouvoir atteindre cette main dans le besoin._

 _« J'peux pas t'atteindre, t'es trop loin ! »_

 _La blonde tourna la tête, cherchant avec une inquiétude croissante les bruits de pas qui la taraudaient. Son cœur battant avec frénésie, déversant une vague de peur dans son organisme, l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose. C'était comme un compte à rebours dont chaque seconde la rapprochait de la fin, chaque pulsation étant plus douloureuse que la précédente. Son corps et son esprit étaient envahis de messages d'alerte et ses muscles se crispaient sous l'oppression. Elle reporta son regard sur la silhouette menue en contrebas._

 _« Je peux pas t'atteindre Faith. »_

 _« Cel… »_

 _Sa respiration lourde résonnait trop fort. Ses tempes étaient martelées par l'urgence de la situation. Son souffle pénible s'accrochait aux parois de sa gorge._

 _« Ils arrivent. »_

 _La pointe de détresse qu'elle apercevait dans les orbes sombres de son amie était-elle sienne ou son reflet ? Elle déglutit. Impossible de chasser la certitude._

 _« Ils te verront pas. Reste cachée. »_

 _« Bordel Cel ! »_

 _Elle était déjà en train de se relever. Faith recula inconsciemment pour regarder son amie s'éloigner en courant._

 _« Cel ! »_

 _Il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Cette situation, et ses conséquences._

Elles avaient déjà été encerclées de la sorte mais ils n'avaient jamais aussi peu hésité à tirer.

Céleste détourna le regard une nouvelle fois. Sa main vint enserrer le haut de son bras droit où se trouvait une éraflure déjà repérée par son interlocutrice. Le passage d'une balle pas suffisamment chanceuse pour le tireur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi honteuse, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait délaissé un partenaire non, mais parce qu'elle avait également sali son métier, son art. Elle qui se vantait tant d'être une Messagère avait manqué à leur réputation d'une façon qui la révulsait d'autant que quelque part, au fond, elle se donnait peut-être une excuse valable, ou du moins une compréhension de sa propre réaction, alors qu'il n'y avait rien de justifiable.

Elle avait toujours cru avoir choisi le meilleur chemin en devenant Messagère, parce que ses actions avaient de cette façon une réelle importance. Et parce qu'à défaut d'avoir les réponses à toutes ses questions, elle était la solution. Elle était la solution de tous ces gens, des gens qui avaient besoin d'eux. Un besoin qui la faisait exister.

Et puis il y avait Faith. Impossible de perdre la face avec Faith. Si déterminée. Si sûre d'elle. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître et Cel n'avait aucune idée de ses cicatrices passées. Elle savait qu'il y en avait mais, n'ayant jamais réussi à les percer à jour, elle oubliait parfois qu'elles étaient là.

Ça l'avait inspiré, elle, la fille qui s'était le mieux intégrée dans l'équipe et qui avait prouvé sa valeur et ses talents maintes fois. Elle qui semblait si sociable, sur qui tout glissait avec aisance et pourtant au fond, solitaire, en retrait et en avance. Pas comme les autres. A chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur Faith, elle était impressionnée. C'était comme si cette femme était parfaitement incrustée dans les engrenages de son destin, comme si elle était faite pour cela, sans aucun doute. Comment faire mieux que ça ? Quelque part elle était jalouse. Eux ne faisaient que marcher sur le fil de cette société qui les rejetait. Elle, elle l'utilisait, elle l'embrassait.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle attendait une réponse. Faith eut subitement l'envie de compatir. C'est ce pouvoir qu'avait Cel sur elle, cette façon de l'attirer comme un aimant et de s'insérer dans son quotidien, son parcours, ses pensées, même quand elle ne voulait pas. L'éclat tranchant renvoyé par les iris qui lui faisaient face l'en déconseilla néanmoins. C'était la façon si particulière de la blonde d'exprimer sa mise en garde : "t'avises pas de dire quelque chose que tu penses pas". Faith ravala donc son "t'as fait ce qu'il fallait" plutôt vide de sens maintenant qu'elle y pensait. L'attente s'éternisant, la jeune femme soupira, haussa les épaules et déclara avant de s'éloigner :

« Fallait juste que je te le dise. »

Elle attrapa une bière au passage et sortit, laissant sa consœur sur ces dires.

C'était compliqué. Faith s'était toujours méfié des gens d'en haut comme ceux du bas, mais les autres messagers ? Pas vraiment. Pas de Cel en tout cas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû. Peut-être qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas l'avoir fait.

Elle avait toujours été un peu de son côté, plus engagée qu'aucun autre, plus rapide. Mais ce n'était pas pareil avec Céleste. Elles partageaient de nombreuses courses. Sans s'en apercevoir et donc sans le montrer, elle l'avait laissée rentrer au cœur de sa vie. Céleste qui lui avait fait défaut aujourd'hui, qui l'avait laissée tomber. Est-ce que ses autres compagnons en auraient fait de même ? Alors qu'est-ce qui rendait Céleste si différente ? Faith savait que ses excuses étaient sincères, mais ça n'enlevait rien à ce qui s'était passé, si ? Est-ce que Cel aurait pu l'atteindre en faisant un effort ? N'y avait-il vraiment pas d'autre solution ?

La réponse lui semblait sans importance désormais, ainsi elle abandonna les recherches. Ce n'était pas le cœur du problème.

Au fond elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui en vouloir. Céleste survivait. Comme d'habitude. N'était-ce pas leur lot quotidien ?

Son amie ne lui laissait donc pas un abandon à gérer mais des questions incessantes. Vu la tournure de la soirée : elle, assise seule à contempler l'obscurité et à vouloir s'y enfoncer, c'était encore pire.

.

Elle avait abandonné Faith et avec elle, tout le reste semblait s'écrouler. Les doutes surgissaient du plus profond de son être. Etait-elle faite pour ça ? Etait-elle digne de cette mission ? Si Faith n'avait pas valu la peine d'être rattrapée, qu'en était-il de ce qu'elle faisait ? De sa propre vie ? Si elle était aussi susceptible de tomber à tout moment, peut-être qu'arpenter le fil n'était plus à son niveau.

…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Faith se laissa glisser du rebord et sortit à son tour. Elle monta sur le toit et découvrit sans grande surprise que la blonde y avait également pris place. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans un bruit. Cel se tourna vers elle. Pas de réaction, la brunette se contentait de fixer l'horizon. Et elle ne broncha pas malgré l'insistance du bleu azur qui la transperçait.

Céleste détourna le regard sans pour autant lâcher son nouveau point de focalisation du coin de l'œil. La vue, pourtant magnifique, qui s'étendait devant elle n'avait plus rien d'intéressant. La présence de sa partenaire était trop perturbante, en raison notamment de la gêne occasionnée par leur situation actuelle. Elle ne savait sur quel pied danser, se sentait à mi-chemin entre l'embarras et le naturel sans savoir dans quelle direction s'orienter. N'y tenant plus, elle finit par se tourner vers la nouvelle venue.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas énervée ? A ta place, je t'aurais déjà poussé du toit. »

Jamais énervée, toujours calme, toujours maître de soi et de son fil. Céleste retint un soupir. C'était irritant la plupart du temps. Là, ça lui donnait plutôt envie de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de faire des erreurs et d'être soumise à leurs conséquences, et elle n'appréciait pas du tout l'effet que ça avait sur elle. Elle se sentait trop vulnérable, comme s'il suffisait de caresser sa peau pour que ses sentiments éclatent.

Lentement, comme si elle prenait soin d'admirer le paysage dans sa totalité avant de passer à autre chose, Faith tourna la tête. Elle demeura silencieuse plusieurs secondes, analysant le visage de l'autre Messagère, dont la pâleur se révélait avec la clarté montante de la pollution renvoyée par les murs blancs. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son amie, elle trancha l'air et choisit l'ambiance.

« Heureusement qu'il s'agit de moi alors. »

Céleste sourit, imitant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Sa fierté regonflée par la légèreté de cette remarque, elle refusa de retomber dans la culpabilité.

Elles s'observèrent un moment en silence, se jaugeant comme souvent, mais cette fois avec la tendresse de l'amitié renforcée par l'aisance des confidences nocturnes. Chacune était consciente qu'un tourment occupait l'esprit de l'autre, à la fois étranger et directement lié à cette journée. Ce fut Céleste qui prit la parole, admettant qu'un partage pouvait se révéler bénéfique.

« Comment tu fais ? Pourquoi tu continues ? »

Comme la petite Messagère demeurait muette, elle ajouta avec un amusement quelque peu amer.

« Tu ne doutes jamais n'est-ce pas ? »

Faith réalisa que cette question résumait plutôt bien le problème de la journée. Elle avait en foi en ce qu'elle faisait, confiance en les décisions qu'elle avait prises tout au long de sa vie. Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger, en particulier des jours comme celui-ci.

« Si. »

Elle plongea ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son amie. Elle la connaissait, peut-être mieux qu'elle-même. Sa façon gracieuse et allongée de se mouvoir, cette manière d'interagir avec les éléments toujours calculée à la perfection, le regard professionnel qui l'accompagnait, l'éclat joueur de ses pupilles, tantôt évasif, son tempérament, les moindres recoins, chaque nuance, elle pouvait lire en elle. Et pourtant elle s'était laissée surprendre aujourd'hui. Tout ça car elle s'était reculée dans ses observations, se demandant si elle n'y mettait pas trop d'attention, si elle n'était pas trop intrusive. A contrecœur. Cel continuait de l'intriguer, elle était différente.

« Mais pas comme toi. »

Céleste fixa un point flou dans l'horizon. Elle sourit.

« Je sais. »

Ce fut au tour de Faith de l'examiner alors qu'elle contemplait le vide. Toujours ce regard, le même. Elle avait détesté ça au début, comme si la brune la remettait en question, cherchait ses failles pour la démonter. Elle avait appris à le supporter, à l'accepter, le laissant glisser sur sa peau comme l'air, le laissant devenir une habitude, un repère. Et elle s'était finalement trouvée à le désirer. Quand elle effectuait une course sans Faith, elle se sentait dénudée, il manquait ce quelque chose, ce regard qui la couvrait et la faisait se sentir à l'abri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là Faith, sérieusement ? »

Cette vie, était-ce tout ce à quoi elles pouvaient aspirer ? Elle soupira avant de se lancer.

« Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Le silence qui suivit lui tordit l'estomac. Pourtant Faith ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, rendant tout échange visuel impossible pour elle à cet instant. Finalement elle se manifesta.

« Ça aussi il fallait juste que tu me le dises ? »

Céleste lâcha une exclamation désabusée et lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. N'obtenant guère plus de réponse, elle sombra dans ses pensées. Elle laissa filer cette question rhétorique, s'adressant davantage à elle-même.

« Poursuivre le bonheur au lieu de le laisser venir, n'est-ce pas courir après le reflet d'un mot ?* »

Surprise par cet élan philosophique qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas, comme plusieurs choses aujourd'hui, Faith continua à l'observer sans parvenir à obtenir l'accroche visuelle qu'elle cherchait pour percer cette déclaration à jour. Cette dernière recelait son tourment, à présent offert à ses yeux sombres et son esprit affûté.

« Et oui, je sais lire ! »

La blonde n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour deviner ce sourire amusé mais ailleurs de l'asiatique.

Faith était fidèle à sa liberté, à sa lutte, à ses croyances. Cela n'excluait pas pour autant d'autres vérités, comme celle de Céleste. Après tout, combien de reflets un miroir pouvait-il comporter ?

Elles étaient sur le même chemin, empruntant différents tracés mais délivrant le même message. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Céleste prendre une autre voie, sauter du fil pour devancer la chute. Surtout pas après ça. Peut-être que ça aurait dû la titiller, justement.

Quand enfin elle obtint le contact qu'elle espérait, elle n'eut pas le temps de décrypter l'expression du visage de la Messagère qu'il se rapprocha subitement. Les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde se pressèrent contre les siennes. Inattendu mais pas désagréable. Tentée mais incertaine. Doux et lent, comme si elle lui laissait le choix. Faith prolongea le baiser, donnant autant qu'elle lui offrait. Guidée par une chaleur enivrante, elle glissa sa main gauche le long de la joue de son amie jusqu'à sa nuque qu'elle serra pour la maintenir contre elle. Céleste tenait à elle. Céleste avait eu peur aujourd'hui, et pas que pour elle-même. Etait-ce ce qu'elle essayait d'affirmer ou de prouver ? A qui ? Pourquoi ces questions ? Cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, ses doigts longs et fins qui caressaient ses cuisses, la rencontre brutale entre son dos et le toit, la fraîcheur de l'air mordant sa peau nue… C'était si naturel, le même naturel avec lequel elle s'incrustait dans tout ce qui composait sa vie.

« Est-ce que tout ça en vaut la peine ? »

La voix de Céleste était une caresse amère contre ses lèvres. Amère mais enivrante. Faith ferma les yeux. L'autre côté de la passerelle s'éclairait. Elle avait toujours su ce qu'il y avait au bout, ça n'avait pas changé. Le paysage qu'elle embrassait tout en essayant de le modifier restait le même. Mais maintenant il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'elle voulait, quelque chose après lequel elle avait peut-être toujours couru sans même s'en rendre compte. Quelque chose que Céleste venait de graver.

Céleste était différente parce qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle s'accrochait à la vie d'une manière inouïe, ce qui l'animait d'un feu vif brûlant d'audace et de défi. Une attirance à double tranchant. Elle avait envie de lui faire croire en ce chemin, elle avait envie d'être celle qui ferait battre son cœur plus fort pour engourdir cette peur quand elle prenait le contrôle. Sa quête de vengeance et de vérité avait amoindri cette extase qu'était vivre. Céleste avait réveillé cette étincelle.

Elle se redressa pour permettre à la blonde d'enlever son tee shirt puis la fit basculer en arrière, inversant les positions. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent vers son abdomen à la recherche de prises affermies, toujours. Ce toucher adroit, calculé, cet espace entre leurs lèvres, trop fin, trop large, cette façon féline de se mouvoir qu'avait Faith et qu'elle avait toujours admiré et envié, lui arrachèrent un gémissement rageur mais suppliant. Ses mains s'adaptèrent pour répondre à ce besoin qui n'avait jamais été aussi pressant, l'une descendit tout en bas du dos fin et musclé de sa partenaire et l'autre remonta sur son cou. Une pression brève lui permit de combler le gouffre qui les séparait.

Faith prit une grande respiration alors qu'elle renouait avec ces lèvres tendres et délicieuses, cette peau douce et sensible, ce corps réagissant pour son plus grand plaisir au moindre de ses gestes.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Un nouveau souffle qui lui permettait d'évoluer, une nouvelle couleur pour illuminer la ville. Mais est-ce que le souffle sera jamais épuisé ? La couleur ternie ? L'inscription effacée par le temps ? Seraient-ils définitifs ?

Rien ne l'est quand on parcourt le fil.

« J'arrête de courir après les reflets. »

Mais le fil avait une fin. Céleste n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Elle en avait marre de se demander ce qu'il pourrait être si. Elle en avait marre de se demander, derrière son attitude, ce que Faith pensait d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle avait eu un désagréable avant-goût de beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle fuyait. Peur. Abandon. Perte. Des choses qui allaient inévitablement la rattraper. Et si elle s'arrêtait ? Elle serait en mesure de gérer ces évènements de la façon dont elle voulait, dans l'ordre qu'elle souhaitait, voire même de les prévenir. Il lui serait possible d'atteindre ce qui était à sa portée. N'était-ce pas le cas à présent, alors qu'elle étreignait pour la première fois depuis longtemps quelque chose qui avait vraiment du sens ? Peut-être qu'elle était essoufflée, peut-être qu'elle était réaliste.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne se voyait pas courir toute sa vie.

*Citation de Jacques Chardonne


End file.
